Vali Team
The Vali Team (ヴァーリチーム VarĪ Chīmu) is a special team led by Vali Lucifer, the descendant of Lucifer and the host of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Summary The Vali Team was first introduced in Volume 4, when Bikou came to pick up Vali after his fight against Issei Hyoudou. In Volume 5, two more members, Kuroka and Arthur Pendragon were introduced as members of the Vali Team as well. Fenrir joined the team after Vali and Arthur were successful in subjugating the former in Volume 7. The last two members, Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog were introduced in Volume 9, helping the 2nd year students of the Occult Research Club. Despite previously being a powerful Faction in the Khaos Brigade, the Vali Team were not connected to any of the other factions and acted independently and at their own discretion. In Volume 11, the entire Vali Team was considered to be traitors by the Khaos Brigade after they secretly sent Ophis off to the Hyoudou Residence. That, along with the fact that they were allied with the Khaos Brigade, led the team to be hunted by both the Alliance and the Khaos Brigade alike. In Volume 16, Vali and his teammates joined the Counter-Terrorist Team, D×D. However, the entire team were considered temporary members as they were still not fully trusted by everyone. They have also been pardoned of their crimes by the Three Factions. In Volume 20, the Vali Team were sent on a mission to find the whereabouts of the stolen city Agreas that Qlippoth were using as their base of operations. They sent Le Fay and Kuroka to inform others that joined the fight against Qlippoth later on. In Volume 21, during Trihexa's outbreak throughout the world, the Vali Team were sent into the European region with the assistance of Team Slash/Dog (Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni) and there they battled a group of Qlippoth's army led by Evil Dragon, Aži Dahāka. Members Known members of the Vali Team include: Initial Members: *Bikou, the descendant of the first Monkey King, Sun Wukong. *Kuroka, Koneko's older sister and a former wanted Stray Devil. *Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon, siblings who are the descendants of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay. *Fenrir, a giant wolf that is the son of Norse God, Loki. * Gogmagog, a golem from English folklore. Later Members: * Sha Wujing and Zhu Bajie, descendants of the legendary Youkai, the original Sha Wujing (Golden-bodied Arhat) and the original Zhu Bajie (Cleaners of the Altar). Trivia *Similar to Sirzechs, it appears that Vali recruited his team in order to battle his Grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. As such, he did not recruit Sacred Gear users into his team, as Rizevim's Gear Canceler would have rendered them useless in battle. *As Vali means "governor", literally the team's name is the "governor team". *Their team name for the Azazel Cup is White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star in reference to Vali being their team leader. Category:Groups Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:DxD